Angels Calling
by dumbledore'swoman
Summary: Albus marries Minerva only months before he walks bravely to his death, but she hasnt a clue. Its left up to Snape to warn her. But will she listen and how will she cope without her dear Albus by her side? COMPLETE YAY !
1. The First Memory

Angels Calling

Chapter one.

She was there just as he had suspected. He watched her through the window in her door. The flame of a candle dancing and making shadows dance on her face. Her brow was slightly furrowed as he watched her mentally slip into the book she was reading, watching as she concentrated. Letting the words wash over her. The story playing out in her imagination, characters as dear to her as any in the real world.

He smiled gently as she reached up to the bundle of hair tied tightly on her head and pulled out a silky red ribbon letting her hair cascade down her back and swish around her shoulders, framing her ageless face.

Feeling the knot in his chest tighten as she threw back her head and sighed, feeling the silky locks run through her fingers, he knocked on the door. It was now or never.

"Minerva?" he thought were interrupted by a soft yet gravely voice coming from the door. Her green cat eyes met pools of the sweetest blue and she felt her heart melt as she feel into those joy filled pools. Although today there was something wrong, they lacked a certain spark, like his soul had gone awry.

"Albus" She smiled and placed her book down on the desk. "Come in" She gestured to the seat in front of her.

"How are you?" He sounded distant. As if he more pressing matters which he was aching to discuss.

"I'm fine Albus. A little tired perhaps, what with it being exam time. " She rubbed her eyes wearily, as though she suddenly began remembering exactly how exhausted she really was.

"Yes, you do look rather tired."

She frowned but smiled inwardly despite herself.

"Is that another way of telling me I look dreadful Albus Dumbledore?" She leaned over the desk, her dark brilliant hair draping over her shoulders. A smile danced on her lips, though he looked panic-stricken. As if he had just greatly offended her.

"No! No not at all ! That's most certainly not what I meant, at ALL. You look lovely .. You always look lovely Minerva.." His voice lowered into a whisper and he look intently upon her, relishing the moment when he could say such things to her face to face.

Strangely enough a blush began to creep up Minerva's neck as she coughed lightly, dismissing his compliment with a swish of her hand.

Albus felt his confidence rising, he had to tell her. Let her know. With a deep breath he continued, while she sat opposite him quite lost for words

"You look especially lovely at night time. Like this, with only the soft light of a candle playing on your features and you don't even know it yourself Minerva. How truly beautiful you are, how intelligent and mesmerising." He sounded soft and serious. Gazing powerfully into her emerald eyes, his bright pools of blue now seemed to be flooded with the emotion they, for a moment, seemed to lack.

She was a bit confused, he had never said anything like that to her, not in all the years they had known one another. There had always been some sort of tension between them, that she knew all to well. How she looked longingly at him from afar, feeling a desire so desperate sometimes she thought her heart should explode. But she never got so much as a flicker of attention back.

And now suddenly he was sitting near her his eyes intense and serious, saying how he thought she was beautiful, how he like to see her in the dim light of candles.

"Albus what do you mean ?" She swallowed hard and felt dreadfully nervous .. As if she might say something she would regret.

"I think you know perfectly well Minerva"

He raised to his feet and moved to stand beside her chair, he took her hand and pulled her also to her feet.

"Minerva, how could anyone as stunning as you possibly look dreadful? " He brushed a thumb up against her cheek and she fought off another fiercely red blush. Although he noticed, as she leaned into his touch, that her expression changed drastically, from one of worry and unease to one of compassion and pleasure. But her eyes were still wide and her body was slightly tense.

"I was just pretending Albus, I didn't mean it. I knew what you meant." She shivered at his touch and he placed one hand gently on her waist and pulled her closer still.

"I know. But now however, I think, we are past pretending." He brushed a finger tip across her lips, promising to treasure the tiny gasp of pleasure that escaped her, that she very unsuccessfully tried to silence.

"But .. Albus -" He silenced her words, his lips crashing down on hers. She felt his soft lips against hers, they were all what she had imagined and more: soft, talented, warm and urgent. She kissed back, deepening the kiss, thinking that she would go mad with love at any moment.

Minerva cupped his face with her hands, savouring the taste of him on her mouth. Albus palms travelled over her back. Around the soft curves of her waist and lower, pulling her hips towards him and she groaned almost inaudibly against his mouth and he smiled to himself.

He moved his lips from hers and started to work his way down to the crook of her neck, all the while letting his nimble fingers work their way down to her dress, finding the buttons undoing them to revealing new flesh, exposing silky mounds of chest that drove Albus to new heights of urgency.

Minerva trembled as he kissed the milky skin there and she tensed. Sensing this, he halted and looked upon her inquiringly.

"Albus .." The quickness of her breaths making talking rather difficult. "Do you think we should ? I mean, what are we doing ?!"

He smiled before gently backing her up against her desk, holding her waist firmly and sitting her on top.

"Showing you, exactly, how beautiful you are." He answered simply and before she had time to respond silencing her in another hot, demanding kiss.

Minerva responded immediately and pulled at the shoulders of his robe so that it fell from his arms and pooled at his feet. She tugged at his shirt until, it too, was eventually discarded along with her dress and his robes.

Albus stepped back to admire the woman before him, sitting on her desk. Her hair tousled and cheeks flushing pleasantly as she felt his eyes penetrating the skin, roaming around her chest. Over her thighs, over her stomach, her breasts and back to her face.

"I love you" he whispered, stepping back between her legs and stroking her hair.

"You do?! … Oh Albus Percevil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I have loved you from the very moment I set eyes on you. You silly, silly man."


	2. The Second Memory

Angels Calling

Chapter Two: The Second Memory (three months later)

An icy, biting wind whipped around Minerva's face, she pulled her tartan scarf tighter around her cheeks and wrapped her arms around herself. Her teeth began to chatter violently and was unbelievably thankful for the warm glow she began to see in the thick veil of snow before her eyes, Hogsmeade wasn't far away. Which meant the Three Broomstick was getting close.

After a few more minutes trudging through the wet, icy snow, she pushed open the heavy wooden door into the warm, hectic yet friendly pub.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the warmth hit her face and began to thaw her frozen features. She began to untangle herself from the many layers of clothing and hung her coat upon a hook near the door.

Minerva's eyes scanned the room for that familiar face amongst the hustle and bustle of bodies crammed into the pub.

Suddenly sparkling green cat eyes met joy-filled pools of the brightest blue and Minerva felt her insides warm as much as her body had begun to in the glow of the many fires.

She squeezed and pardoned her way through the throng of witches and wizards to join him on a plush sofa beside and was greeted by his warm smile. 

"Hello Albus" She said breathlessly.  
He stood up and wrapped his strong hands around her waist and crushed his lips to hers.

"Albus!" She pulled away from him harshly. "Albus, there are students in here!" Her eyes darted over his shoulder where a gaggle of students consisting of Harry Potter, who was nudging Ron Weasley who was goggling with his mouth wide open

at his two most esteemed Professors. Hermione Granger who was blushing profusely and sipping her ButterBeer in attempt to mask her embarrassment, and dear Luna Lovegood, whom Minerva suddenly felt a rush of affection towards, loudly declared that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had been written in the stars for as long as she could remember. Also the Weasley twins, Ginny weasley who was pretending to tie her Velcro trainers, Cho Chang and Dean Thomas were among the other students pretending not to stare.

"Let them look" He grinned widely, not releasing his mammoth group on her waist. "I want the world to know Minerva McGonagall is MY girl."

He kissed her again, revelling in her lips and the vanilla, flowery scent that became her.

They sat down upon the sofa and Albus handed her a mug of ButterBeer.   
"Honestly Albus … you're behaving like a love struck teenager!" Minerva chastised, but looked at him from under her eyelashes her pupils dancing with mischief.

Over at a table nearby. 

"Ronald! Don't be so childish!" Hermione hissed venomously under her breath. Hiding her red face behind a mane of curly hair.

"CHILDISH!? ME!? Tell me Hermione, what am I supposed to do when I see two proffesors snogging ?" His less than discreet response bellowing across half the pub.

"They're more than entitled to some time on their own, without you goggling at them like a gormless fool!"

She said sharply a little more loudly this time.  
Luna turned her head around to catch another glimpse at the two professors and smiled dreamily as if it were the most romantic site she had ever set eyes upon.

"They look lovely together don't they … ?" Her airy voice catching everyones attention  
Harry snorted ButterBeer from his nose and Dean had to thump him hard on the back.

"Lovely? THEY'RE ANCIENT !!!" Cried Ron, clearly quite disgusted at the sight of McGonagall and Dumbledore holding hands, their heads close together laughing.

"RONALD!"

"They're not that old … I've known that this would happen for ages. But I also saw that it would take a long time for them to admit it to one another. They've probably been skirting around it for years … My dad always says "You can take a Crumple Horned-Snorkack to water but you cant make it drink". But everyone gets thirsty sometimes don't they ?" Luna looked intently around her friends, as though she expected some sort of answer. Not wanting to cause her any embarrassment Harry declared it was his round and proceeded to ask what everyone was having.

Albus wished they could stay in that moment forever. Minerva's hand curled around his own as they spoke and sat together comfortably in their occasional silences, drinking and laughing.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against his skin making him suddenly wish they weren't in public.

How he loved it when they were alone.  
The way she lay in his bed.

They way she called out his name into the night.

Tugging at his heart with every movement.

Purring and moaning into the darkness.

They way she kissed him quick and hard straight immediately and then curling up like a cat on his chest and falling straight asleep.

While Albus could do nothing but lay there .. Wondering how long they had left. How long before it would end. . Counting down the hours before it all ended. Before he left her, Before he would surely break her heart …

_You and I we were one  
And I swore I'd stay forever  
But they say all good things come to an end - my friend  
Now its time to move on  
But don't think that this is easy  
'Cos it's hard to be leaving you behind  
But you will be fine … _


	3. The Third Memory

Chapter Three

The Third Memory (One month later)

The sky was cloudless that day and the sun was beating down upon Hogwarts making the snow covered grounds gleam like spun silver.

The golden beams shone into the grand windows of the Great Hall, illuminating the happy faces of all who gathered there.

Albus Dumbledore stood facing the small crowd, next to a Magic Marriage Minister, and Rubeus Hagrid whom he honoured as the position of best man. Without knowing he began to shuffle nervously from left foot to right.

"Professor. Stop worryin' yerself … she'll be 'ere. I promise" Hagrid smiled broadly as he shook Albus' hand as the worried look that seemed to be moulded on his face seemed to ease a little.

"Thank you Hagrid. But one cant help being a little nervous on their wedding day"

The groom wore a robe of the deepest blue covered in tiny shooting stars and a white rose pinned to his chest. He began wringing his hands together just as he began to give up hope.  
When suddenly the huge wooden doors swung open and a vision in white appeared before them all.

The bride wore a simple white gown with a long train the swept elegantly behind her when she started to walk down the isle, billowy sleeves and ivy entwined in her long ebony hair that for once was left to its natural curls and down. Her cheeks were rosy and full and she wore the happiest smile Albus had ever seen.

Beside him Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief the size of a table cloth and began to dab at his streaming eyes.

"Oh Headmaster ! I've never seen Professor McGonagall look so 'appy" He whispered and this time it was Albus turn to pat his great hand and smile up at him.

After what seemed like a lifetime Minerva reached his side.

"Hello, my dear, you look handsome." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Minerva you look breath taking. Thank you so much." He said breathlessly, earning another choking sob from Hagrid.

"Thank you for what ?" She frowned and smiled.  
"For making me the happiest man in the whole world" Minerva's eyes filled with joyous tears and she swallowed to keep her composure.

Albus nodded at the Minister and he cleared his voice so that the hall fell silent almost immediately.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls .. Today on the 24th of December we assemble here to bare witness to the joining of two great minds and two even greater hearts. The vows they are about to take are magical and binding until the day where they might decide to destroy the union. These vows are forever, using a powerful magic to join two hearts, so unless you both know or anybody else gathered here knows of any reason why this union should not take place I ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace"

There was an intake of breath but the hall remained silent. The minister spoke again.

"Then let us continue. Albus .. Could you please turn to your bride and repeat after me … I, Albus Percevil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore take you, Minerva Aurelia Jane McGonagall for my wife. To love and to cherish, in good times and bad. Through rain or shine, thick or thin, dark and light. Until death do tear us apart and even from heaven will I shine upon you."

Albus held onto Minerva's hand even tighter and found that his eyes too were filling with tears and making tracks down his cheeks

"I, Albus Percevil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore take you, Minerva Aurelia Jane McGonagall for my wife. To love and to cherish, in good times and bad. Through rain or shine, thick or thin, dark and light. Until death do tear us apart and even from heaven will I shine upon you."

Then without warning a aura of golden light surrounded the couple. Then with Minerva repeating the vows it grew brighter and brighter.  
Then as it began to fade, people saw the outline of Albus and Minerva kissing. Pulling together all that they had, every amount of love until the glow left them completely but left them with an aura of happiness for only them to see.

"I can now declare you man and wife. May I present Mr and Mrs Dumbledore." An applause erupted from everyone who now stood up and cheered to the new couple.

Albus reached up to Minerva's face, wiping away the tears from her cheeks as she smiled and held onto his waist.  
"I love you Mrs Minerva Aurelia Jane Dumbledore"  
"And I love you, through thick and thin and all the rest my dear."

"Minerva the service was lovely and you look .. STUNNING!" Molly Weasley held her at arms length to admire her dress then enveloped her friend in a rib-cracking hug.  
"Thank you Molly. How are the children?" She inquired, breaking free of her arms and taking a sip of wine.

"Oh well, Charlie's in hospital at the moment with burns from a rather nasty Welsh Green, but he'll be ship-shape in a day or two and Bills working hard as always. The twins … well you know the twins Minerva. I'm very sorry for the dung bomb business by the way .. And Ron is at home with Harry and Hermione. How's he doing in your class?"

"Erm .. Well, yes … his work is quite satisfactory Molly. Yes I have .. Err… high hopes for Ronald .." Minerva took another sip of wine and tried to do her best to look convincing. Thankfully it worked and Molly began to carry on another conversation about Quidditch.

Albus Dumbledore stood in a nearby corner admiring his beautiful new wife from a distance when a low, sharp, cold voice made him jump and clutch his chest

"Does she know Headmaster?"

"Oh Severus ! You gave me quite a scare .. I' not as young as I once was you know!" he smiled jovially and ignored Snape's previous question.

"Does she know?"

"Severus please … not today. Cant we just let it rest. Just for one day?" Albus eyes did not meet his and Snape nodded knowingly then folded his arms across his chest.  
"So she doesn't know … well there is no right time Headmaster …" Severus raised his eyebrows and followed Albus gaze to the bride.  
Minerva was laughing and smiling, surrounded by a gaggle of people wanting to speak with the newly wed.

"But Severus … I love her" Albus whispered, tears rolling down his face. He turned around expecting to see Snape but was greeted by empty space.

Down in the black light of the dungeons Severus sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

"But I love her too Albus … I love her too"


	4. Snapes Memory

Chapter Four

Snape's Memory

Severus Snape sat at the back of the great hall .. Amongst the shadows, in the dark where he belonged. He could see Dumbledore standing next to that great oaf Hagrid as they spoke together, no doubt about Minerva, Hagrid pat him on the arm and Albus was smiling.

Severus was just as nervous as he was .. But, unlike Dumbledore, Snape was terrified that Minerva would turn up. Walk down the isle into the arms of another man. She probably wouldn't even look at him. The water between them wasn't exactly good.

The wooden doors swung open and she floated in .. glowing, like the angel she was. Where there he was, stuck in his never ending gloom.  
The over grown bat. Ha.

Minerva reached Albus side and Snape thought his heart might burst. She took his hand and they began to say their vows.

" … So unless you both know or anybody else gathered here knows of any reason why this union should not take place I ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace" The Minister declared to the throng of people.

"_Yes! I do! You cant let her marry him .. She belongs to me .. I love her! I LOVE HER MORE!"_

Severus mind screamed at him to say something. But his body chose not to respond. Tears welled up in his eyes and he felt foolish. Severus Snape did not cry. But then again .. Severus Snape did not fall in love with the wife of the man he was supposed to murder.

He couldn't do this any longer.  
It had been to long.  
Years and years.  
Why didn't he say something sooner ?

Not that it mattered now. Albus would soon be gone and he knew all to well Minerva would be distraught but at least now he wouldn't have to see her with another man. She belonged to him … Albus would soon be dead … All of this would be over. It was just a waiting game.  
But Severus would have to kill the man she truly loved .. He would have to stand and watch the life flicker out of his eyes as his body turned limp and lifeless.

Minerva would know it was him, almost as soon as it would happen. The only man he loved would be dead.  
"_I cant do it … I cant do that to her … Maybe if I told her … maybe if I told her of Dumbledore's plan then she'd understand … no … she'd never believe me … she'd try to prevent it"_

His mind shot back to the scene in front of him. Minerva was kissing Albus. Her face was the picture of ecstasy, her eyes were closed and she was holding onto his waist as if he were her life support.

An unusual flush of anger crept up his neck.

He knew they must have kissed, amongst other things .. But seeing them together in front of his eyes was more than he could take.

In his dreams it was always him enveloped in her arms, moaning his name against his lips. But never had it occurred to him that it was Albus she did all those things to.

Severus Snape was not a weak man but he found a vulnerability inside of himself when she was close to him, it made him uneasy. But at the same time he felt untouchable, as if he could overcome anything. Then as soon as she was gone he was Severus Snape again. She made him crazy. Love made him crazy.


	5. The Fifth Memory

Chapter Five

The Fifth Memory (The Morning After)

Sunlight streamed in through the window bathing the bedroom in a lazy, golden glow. Albus sat up and stretched, yawning loudly and watched outside as the snow trickled down past the window.  
He lay back down and propped himself onto his elbow and watched the gentle rise and fall of his dear wife's breathing.

He sighed happily to himself feeling like the happiest and luckiest man alive. Then without warning, without moving a single muscle or even opening her eyes. Minerva spoke.

"Albus .. Are you staring at me while I'm asleep? Because I tend to find that a tad obsessive"

He laughed and she opened up her sparkling green eyes and grinned.

"Good morning my husband" She lowered her lips to his, taking his mouth so softly, as seductively as she had last night.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, enveloping himself too in her warm floral scent. He was home.

"Ummm .. Good morning" He murmured

"And Merry Christmas my dear!"

"Yes! Merry Christmas!"

He snaked an arm around her back, the other around her neck and rolled them onto their sides. He guided her head to rest in the crook of his neck and tightened his arms around her more securely.

"Our very first Christmas together .." He mused. "Such a special occasion deserves a rather special gift ..Would you like your Christmas present now?"

Her eyes shined with excitement. She nodded excitedly and waited until he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a spell. A small purple box wrapped in a fat gold ribbon box floated through the air until it landed in her hands.

She smiled and opened her present. Her face wore an expression of shock and awe as she stared at the emerald and platinum ring.

"ALBUS! You absolute darling … its beautiful. I love it" She leaned over to kiss him tenderly and slipped the ring on her finger. When they pulled apart she held the ring up to the light to watch it sparkle.

"I hope that was a small part of my Christmas present ….?" He whispered.

"Yes, but there's more!"  
She took her wand from her bedside table and uttered an incantation so that a flat oblong package landed in his lap.

He ripped into the box and found a pile of yellowing envelopes tied in a red ribbon.

She blushed as he looked at her inquisitively.

"They're letters. Letters that I've written to you over the years .. I just never sent them. But I suppose they belong to you now. Merry Christmas." Albus' eyes were filling with tears as he felt his heart swell in adoration.

"I'll treasure them all." He said and she looked up and smiled softly at him.

The spent the remainder of the day wondering the grounds hand in hand. Soon after the Christmas Feast they came to a stop near the lake where Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville were playing in the snow. Ron wore a brightly striped winter coat that clashed dreadfully with his hair, but next to Luna he looked almost normal. Her Wellington boots were a startling shade of pink with an acid green trimming. Her coat was a pastel blue, around her neck was an orange scarf that matched her knitted bobble hat and adorning her ears where large banana shaped earrings that were a ghastly shade of purple.

"Hello Professors! MERRY CHRISTMAS ! Watch out for the mistletoe, they're always infested with nargles!" Luna waved happily and grinned dreamily until a snowball hit her on the back of the head.

"Was that a Blibbering Humdinger ?! Did anybody see it ??!" She shot around quickly where a couple of feet away Ron was snorting with laughter his mitten covered in snow, though Luna, thankfully, did not appear to notice.

"Good afternoon children. Merry Christmas!" Called Albus as Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville waved and Ron caught Hermione on the back with a snowball. She grumbled under her breath and ran swiftly after him.

"Oh to be young .." Minerva whispered.

Albus chuckled as they made their way back to the castle.

"I love you"

"Hmmm … I love you more."  
"No you don't. I do."

Minerva bent down and grabbed a handful of snow.  
"Quite sure about that ?" She grinned and weighed the snow up and down playfully.

"Empty threats … empty threats …" Albus advanced towards her, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips.

"Oh no you don't .. I wont fall for that!"

"I have a sure feeling Mrs Dumbledore … you might" And he kissed her, the snow falling to the ground as she reached up to snake her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas .." She whispered against his lips.

From a distant window a sinister face frowned and looked down upon the happy couple. His twisted features contorted and joyless.

Severus Snape felt the little pieces of heart shatter again, then with a swoop of his long black cape, tears streaming down his crooked nose, he was gone.


	6. Snape's Confession

Chapter Six

Snape's Confession

Professor Severus Snape paced his dungeon back and forth. A tiny beam of light shooting from the tiny window on the opposite wall.

He had his hands behind his back, his brow was furrowed and his long black cloak swept dramatically around his ankles.

He was becoming increasingly frustrated about the mammoth task that lay out before him. In only a few weeks time he would be branded a murderer.   
A murderer who broke the heart of the only woman he ever loved.

He couldn't do it.

He wouldn't do it.

How could Dumbledore be so incredibly thoughtless, so incredibly selfish ?

It was only a matter of time before he would die and he continued to act as if nothing was happening.

Maybe he had changed his mind?

But he would have informed him … That was definite.

Severus' mind reeled with possibilities to get himself out of this confusion.

His heart swelled with love and lust for Minerva.

Emotions unfamiliar to him swam like the snake he was sure he was through his veins.

Snape slumped into the hard wooden chair at his desk and conjured a silver goblet from thin air. He placed the tip of his wand to his temple and pulled a substance that was neither solid matter or gas. A silvery string of memory.

He let I sail through the air to the bottom of the goblet as he carried it to a screen in the corner of the room, behind it was a huge stone basin. A pensieve.

It was ugly and inelegant, not like Dumbledore's which was ornately carved with all matter of magical symbols and creatures.

He tipped in the memory and the threw himself head first into the misty, silvery water.

_Christmas Eve Ten Years Previous._

_Severus landed with a thud on the hard wooden floor of the Great Hall. Snow was drifting down from the ceiling and there were twelve, huge, beautifully decorated Christmas trees around the skirting of the room.  
The four house tables were vanished and in their place was a dance floor._

_Music wavered softly through the air, a Christmas ballad._

_He began to watch himself from the other side of the room. The other Snape was standing behind Minerva, his hand hovering inches above her shoulder debating fiercely whether he should ask her to dance. _

_She looked stunningly beautiful. Delicate tendrils of hair gathered up in curls on her head. Her soft feminine form hugged in a tight strapless green dress that trailed ever so slightly behind her. _

_Eventually his hand tapped her shoulder and she span round._

_He thought he heard something along the lines of .. _

"_I was wondering … Minerva if you would … this is a party you see … and I was thinking …" _

_Thankfully she smiled sweetly, got the message and took his hand as he lead her out upon the dance floor._

_He relived every feeling as thought it wasn't a memory, as though he could feel the soft velvety touch of her skin on his. Her hand in his, the way his palm enveloped his hip as they swayed, almost as one to the gentle rhythm. _

_He breathed in the scent of her hair and relished the weight of her in his arms, the way her chest rested against his own. _

"_I love you …" he breathed, almost inaudibly, into her hair._

"_Pardon Severus ?" She took her cheek from his shoulder and looked up at him. Black eyes connected with sparkling green and for a split second he contemplated repeating himself._

"_Nothing … just … Merry Christmas, Minerva" She smiled and leant her head back down._

_The older Snape felt a familiar jerk and as quickly as he had sunk into the memory he was back in his potions room._

_More troubled than before._

But he had made his decision. If Albus wouldn't tell her. Then he would have to. Now.

Snape bolted through the door of his dungeon, overcome by a new sense of mission. He sprinted up the moving staircases and along the to corridor to Minerva's study. His feet thudding on the hard stone floor.

Heart pumping fiercely behind his ribcage knocked swiftly on the door. Her sweet angelic voice beckoned him in.

"Yes Severus?" She looked up at him from behind her half moon spectacles.

"Minerva … I …" He said breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Its Dumbledore … Albus … He's dying" The words fell from his colourless lips before he had a moment to think about them. Her face was the picture of confusion. Slowly, she slipped her glasses off and set the calmly down in front of her. Then without losing her composure even for a moment stood up and advanced towards him.

"What did you say?" She hissed.

"He's dying Minerva. He's going to die. But whatever you might hear I didn't do it … I didn't mean … Minerva I .. I love you"

Her eyes flickered with anger, then clouded with utter disgust. She raised her hand and her palm came in contact with his cheek in a loud slap.

"You lying, filthy toad." Minerva spat. One side of Severus' face became unusually flushed but he did not flinch.

"I'm NOT lying Minerva!" His voice raised. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and had a sudden urge to shake her until she knew the truth.

"LET GO OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed wrenching herself from his grip, pieces of hair falling down from their tight knot, into her eyes.

"Listen to me Minerva. I wouldn't hurt you. I LOVE YOU!"

"Snape you don't know what love is. You don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was almost a whisper and full of venom so powerful Snape almost wished she was yelling at him again.

"LISTEN! -"  
"NO! Severus just get out … get out, get out, GET OUT!"

"BUT MINERVA -"  
"GET. OUT!"

Her chest heaving with anger, her breaths choppy and small she pointed to the open door of her office.

Their eyes met for another split second, but in them he saw nothing but hatred. Severus swept his cape from behind him and left through the open doorway. Slamming the wood so hard she thought it would shatter.


	7. Albus' Silent Goodbye tears

Note from Author (That's me ):Warning, all those who find a bit of lemon a bit .. Well .. Lemony. Don't read much further. But even still, don't worry, I'd never write anything I shouldn't !! (Song Angels calling by Rooster) This chapter was SO hard to write. That song is SO sad - I recommend it largely to those who feel in need of a tear-fest. Love MrsD. Dumbledore. Honorary member of the "ALBUS IS NOT DEAD SOCIETY ..."

Chapter Seven

Albus' Silent Goodbye

Albus hadn't seen Minerva all day. He rose particularly early to go to Grimauld Place and help Remus with something to do with the Order and had left before she had even awoke.

It was coming close to nine o' clock in the evening and he had only just come back to their room.  
"Minerva … ?" He called out into the empty space of their quarters.

There was no reply, but the faint trickle of water from their private bathroom.

He walked past their bed into and turned the brass doorknob into the huge bathroom.

"Minerva …?"  
"Albus …? Hello dear. I'm just getting undressed. I'll be out in a moment" She called out from behind a tall Chinese screen decorated in the Gryffindor lion. Albus looked around. Candles hovered above him and in ever available alcove. The bath was over flowing with pink bubbles and a most pleasant aroma filled his nostrils.  
She was planning something …

"Hello sweetheart." She said huskily. Minerva emerged from behind the screen in a emerald green silk bath robe.  
She draped herself over her husband and kissed him standing on her tiptoes to reach him better.

His hands wandered over her back, her hair, anywhere he could enjoying the feel of silk beneath his palms and the heat she radiated whenever he touched her.

His hand travelled to the front of her robe and he slipped his fingers inside, but she pulled away.

She waited all day for his touch and she wasn't about to waste it.

"Wait … Albus. Come on .." Minerva took his hand and lead him over to the edge of the bath. She smiled seductively and undid the knot on her waist the held the sides of her gown together... Only just. The delicate material fell off her shoulders and pooled at her feet.

Albus began to devour her with his eyes as she reclined into the steamy water, surrounded by bubbles.  
"Come on in … the waters lovely" And very uncharacteristically … she giggled.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down … Albus started dreamily at his beautiful wife waiting for him in the large circle bath. It amazed him that he could arouse those sorts of feelings in anyone. Let alone the woman he desired most of all.

But his time was limited.

There was hardly anytime left to enjoy the smoky look in her eyes.

Hardly anytime at all to say all of the things he was bursting to say.

Bursting to tell her …

Then with a an impatient flick of Minerva's wand his clothes vanished and he climbed in beside her. Not wanting to waste any time his arms reached out and grabbed her waist, slowly pulling her to him.

Her body began to tingle at the movement of his tongue against her hot, damp skin. It was a raw, deep sensation that rumbled from the centre of her being and spread deliciously through her body.  
Albus began to nip playfully at her overheated flesh as he kissed up and down her throat.

"Oh..." she moaned, her fingers tangled in his hair, pushing his head deeper into her neck. "Don't .. Tease me .. Albus" She gushed breathlessly, her breaths were short and quick.

"Oh, but I do _love _to watch you squirm …" Albus said against her lips, his hand wondering down beneath the bubbles causing her head to loll back in pleasure as it moved further down …

She panted heavily and groaned in pleasure, her fingers pushing into his back for more contact.

As quickly as her pleasure mounted it dipped and she moaned again at the loss as he moved from her.

Blue eyes linked with green and he watched as her eyes clouded over with desire. She moved over to him and with excellent precision, she lowered herself onto him.

An loud moan escaped from both their lips, Minerva savoured the feeling for just a second before moving against him.

"Mmm … Minerva …"

She leant down to give him a quick hard kiss and their pace quickened.

Albus buried his head into her shoulder as her head rolled back and she called out his name into the night, her body trembling with ecstasy.

His hands touched every piece of skin they could and he too shook with pleasure murmuring her name over and over until they crashed down upon each other, gasping for air. Gazing into one another's penetrating eyes not wanting the connection to be lost..

"I love you," She whispered and Albus' eyes filled with tears.

"And I love you Minerva,"

They lay tangled together in the soft sheets of their bed, never wanting to leave the place they had created for one another. Their sanctuary.

He felt so warm in her arms, so protected and safe. His barriers collapsed around her, but he felt so powerful.  
Untouchable.

The way she fit so gloriously into his caress. How she moved against him as if she would never leave.

How he hoped they would have a bright and shining future together.

Now he regret that first night they made love upon her desk. Because he was a fool to think he wouldn't break her heart. Because even then when she was shy and awkward around him, desperate to please him. Even then he knew that both their efforts were hopeless. That some day soon it would all be ripped away from his grasp. In less than two hours he'd have to tear himself from their bed and meet his fate. Walk bravely to death and welcome it with an open embrace. He imagined if it would hurt, if feeling all the life rush from your body would be like falling into a deep sleep, or you'd know about it? Feel the light burn out from your eyes and your soul writher away from its outer shell and soar up towards the sky ?

Minerva's head rested on his chest and he stroked her silky hair as tears of love and regret ran down his cheeks.

_You and I we were one  
And I swore I'd stay forever  
But they say all good things come to an end - my friend  
Now its time to move on  
But don't think that this is easy  
'Cos it's hard to be leaving you behind  
But you will be fine._

Very soon now … Severus was probably in his dungeon, his wand already in his hand. Counting down the moments, just the same as he was.

It was difficult what he had asked of him, but with no one else could he ask of such a favour.

Minerva stirred in her dreams and her lips parted slightly and Albus ran his finger softly across them, etching the feel of her against his skin

_Oh so if you believe  
Say a prayer for me  
I wont be here tomorrow   
Somewhere I gotta be  
Things you want to say  
Save them for another day  
Cause I can hear the angels calling  
Angels callin' for me._

_Does it help if I say  
That I'm really truly sorry  
And that I never meant for it to end - this way  
There's a place in your heart  
Where you know you'll always find me  
And I'll be with you wherever you are  
Near or far._

One more hour. One more hour of bliss. Wrapped up in her arms. In her scent. In her love. What a fool he had been. Love conquers all. Love can tear you apart. Love can build you or break your heart.

Perhaps if he lay there just a little while longer … it would all fade away into a passing dream ?

_Oh so if you believe  
Say a prayer for me  
I wont be here tomorrow   
Somewhere I gotta be  
Things you want to say  
Save them for another day  
Cause I can hear the angels calling  
Angels callin' for me._

Albus wrenched himself away from her arms, his cheeks tracked with tears. Time seemed to slow down and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Its beats were numbered.

He pulled her letters tied with a ribbon from under his pillow and placed them in an inside pocket next to his pounding heart so her words of love were with him, till the very end.

Then from a draw in the bedside table he pulled his own letter and rest it against his pillow where she would wake up looking.

He stole another glance of her and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. So much,"

He pulled a cloak around himself and wiped his eye only to find fresh ones streaming out uncontrollably.

He stepped back towards the door and felt his heart tear.

"Goodbye my darling. My darling Minerva. Sweet dreams. I'll shine upon you" he whispered and as he managed to drag his eyes from her for just one moment stole silently through the door. His heart now pounding fiercely as he went to meet a messy haired, green eyed boy and his unquestionable death.

_You and I we were one  
And I swore I'd stay forever  
But they say all good things come to an end - my friend._

"Goodbye Minerva .."_  
_


	8. The Letter

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm to emotionally unstable to write! xx

Chapter Eight.

The Letter.

_My darling Minerva,_

_Good morning my angel. By time you read this is shall be gone. Please believe me and let me tell you honestly I am so very truly, sorry for everything I have done, for all the pain I have caused you. I never intended it to all end up this way._

_I hope I made the right decision by not telling you and sparing you the worry. But that doesn't mean that I didn't want to tell you. Every time I looked into your eyes I wanted to shout the truth. I wanted so desperately for you to hold me and tell me it would all be alright and I wouldn't have to go. But some things, are just not meant to be. _

_But never doubt that I loved you._

_Because I always have, and I always will._

_And I'll always be with you. _

_Just because you cant see my body doesn't mean I wont be there with you. Take me with you where ever you are, because that's how peoples loved ones go on forever. Someone dear takes them along with them, locked up in their hearts and in their memory in a place where they can live forever._

_To the well organised mind, death is the next great adventure._

_I love you. Probably more than you'll ever understand. More than even I could ever understand. My darling Minerva._

_Yours, Albus._

Minerva read the letter through again, her mind refusing to believe that it was true. Tears poured from her eyes as though her body had comprehended it before her heart.

The yellowing parchment fluttered to the floor from her trembling hands.

"No …"

She stiffened her reform and refused to believe it. She had to find out if this was real. Minerva grabbed her tartan dressing down from the recliner and wrapped it hastily around herself and headed out the door, sprinting down the corridor, searching for answers.

Her bare feet thudded gently along the cold stone floor. Her mind was clouded and she didn't even know where she was running too … or running from.

"MINERVA!" A voice came from behind her and she skidded to a stop. Albus … ?

Poppy came advancing towards her, there were tears running down her white cheeks.

"Minerva … I'm … so sorry … Its Albus …" Her voice broke and Minerva felt every drop of blood fall from her face.

She swore her heart missed a beat and she didn't remember anything from then on as her body hit the floor and her eyes rolled back into her head.


	9. Decsions

Chapter Nine.

Decisions (One Month Later)

Minerva stared out her window. Her eyes fixed on the gleaming white tomb on the ground beneath her window and she sighed. Not feeling a thing.   
It had been one month since she had found the letter on the pillow beside her.  
One month since she had held in her emotions at his funeral, as Hagrid carried out his lifeless body in his huge arms.

Since that day she had felt nothing, no feeling of grief had swept over her. She hadn't pulled his clothes to her face to try and remember the way he smelt. She hadn't visited any of their favourite haunts.

She had just felt empty. As if all the life had been sucked from her, as though he had died and taken her with him. But had left a cold hard outer shell.  
Minerva was a fragment of the woman she once was, there was no life left in her.

Without Albus there seemed no point in life at all.

She couldn't eat, she could drink.  
There was no point going to bed because he wasn't there, or no point getting up.

Every sensible reason to go on, to carry on each day seemed a constant up hill struggle.

She twisted the emerald ring on her finger, watching as light bounced of in all different directions, so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even hear the door creak open.

"Minerva? …. Minerva?"

Poppy tapped her knuckles on the wood.

"Oh. Hello Poppy" And Minerva smiled the saddest smile she had ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" Poppy sat down gingerly down beside her friend and wrapped a gentle arm around her, as if she were worried that any sudden movement would shatter her fragile frame.

"I've been better"

Poppy tightened her grip on her arm and Minerva bent her head down to the crook of her shoulder.

"You feel thin … You have been trying to eat haven't you Min?"

She didn't speak for a moment, but sighed instead.

"I'm just … so … tired Poppy"

The Mediwitch stroked the top of her head and cooed softly to her.  
"I know, I know .. Its alright Tabby"  
"No. Its not alright Pop's. I want him back. I need him back. I miss him. I miss him so much. I cant feel anything else… I just cant believe he's not here anymore. I just don't feel that he is, but sometimes I feel so angry. I see people in love, some people wasting their love … Throwing it away. But I get SO angry with him! With him for not being here! There's just no point anymore is there … I might as well be dead" Her voice hushed into a whisper and she sighed heavily.  
Minerva lifted her head from Poppy's shoulder and stared once more out the window playing absentmindedly with her ring.  
"Don't say that Tabby. Of course there's a point! Your life! You need to live without Albus now. He'll always be your husband but your life will go on. It will all become easier. You'll find that the pain will begin to fade" She touched her shoulder, her eyes filling with tears at her best friends pain.

"You know Poppy. I really do want to believe that"

She stood up and kissed Minerva's cheek.

"Give it time my dear. Just .. Give it time" She smiled gently and squeezed her hand and left through the open door.

"I don't want to wait. I want Albus, I want him back." She whispered to herself as her gaze wondered out the window and up to the blue cloudless heavens above.

She had made her decision and little did Poppy know that would be the last she saw of her dear friend, for she was set for greater things. She'd made her decision.

Minerva blew a strand of hair away from her eyes as she continued to ransack the potions room. She was looking for something. Something in particular, although she wasn't sure what it was.

She bent down to another cupboard closer to the floor and pulled out bottle after bottle of different coloured bottles. Packages filled with things to gruesome to mention and she put them aside with caution.

Behind her on the desks sat hundreds upon hundreds of glass phials. Not one of them was remotely close to what she was looking for.

With a weary sigh she sat cross legged on the cold stone floor, thinking desperately of places she was yet to search when her eyes found a tiny black cabinet behind Snape's desk on the wall.

She wandered over to it and felt the smooth black wood against her finger. It must be here.

She reached for the handle and tugged as it refused to open. Minerva reached inside her robes for her wand.  
"_Alohamora_" She tapped her wand on the wood, but nothing happened.  
When suddenly a word began to etch itself in the wood.

_Password?_

"Severus Snape!" She tapped onto the cabinet again.

Still it remained shut.

"Albus Dumbledore!…" Still … nothing.

Then a sudden thought hit her .. Could it possibly be? Was it really that simple?

"Minerva Mcgonagall …?" There was a loud crack and the door swung open.

"_He was telling the truth …"_

She reached inside the tiny black cabinet and her hand brushed against something that felt cold against her hand.  
Minerva held a tiny, purple, glass phial between her fingers as she strained her eyes to read the miniscule label.

"_The Draught of Death"_

This was it.

She'd found it.

"Thank you Severus" She murmured out into the empty darkness. But somehow .. She felt he had heard her.

Minerva walked slowly down the top corridor to her quarters. She had never been so aware of her own body before. How her heart thumped and her brain ticked with life. But not for long. And for the first time, in what felt like a lifetime she felt something. It was the feeling of relief.

She turned the brass handle into her room and looked around. The many books on the aged shelves, curved underneath with weight.

The two plush armchairs, a warm rusty red for her and a deep ocean blue for Albus. Minerva slowly sat down into the comfort of his chair. The feel of velvet beneath her fingertips.

She then put her fingers into a pocket of her robes and brought out the tiny glass phial and inspected it in the light.

With a pop she pulled of the stopper and a black smoke poured out from the neck of the bottle.

She breathed in the scent of the potion and sighed.

She'd be home soon.

Then with great courage that she somehow mustered from a place she didn't know existed raised the glass phial to her lips.

The potion slipped easily down her throat and her head fell gently back and the glass smashed as it slipped from her fingers.

It was quicker and easier than falling asleep.

Minerva's eyes shut on their own accord and her heart stopped with a gentle shudder.


	10. Together At Last

Chapter 10

Together Again.

With a yawn Minerva pulled her arms above her head and stretched. She felt oddly .. Light. Suddenly she became aware of her surroundings, she was still sitting in her plush red armchair in her office in front of the fire.

She glanced down to her feet .. But the tiny shards of glass phial had gone.

She jumped up and looked at herself in the mirror over the fireplace. Minerva looked different. She was fuller and more healthy looking. Her cheeks were round and rosy, her hair was shinning in the light and her eyes had their old sparkle back.

Something wad different … was she really … dead ?

Minerva ran to the window. Outside was not the Forbidden Forest. Or Hagrid's hut .. Albus' tomb.

Instead there was just mountains and mountains of clouds. As far as she could see.

Then .. She heard something. Her wedding song. Their wedding song.  
"Albus..!"  
She threw open the door and sprinted down that long familiar corridor. Down the moving staircases as she grew nearer and nearer to the music.

Finally she found herself at he huge heavy wooden doors to the great hall.

Music drifted in from underneath the wood and she was certain that behind those doors was what she was looking for … Albus ?

She touched her hand to the door and was ready to have it open but to her surprise they creaked open on the own accord … just like magic.

There was a huge rainbow on the ceiling and a startling sunshine that reached it beams into every corner of the huge room ..Also illuminating the grand chair at the end of the hall.

Minerva's breath caught in her throat.

"Albus!"

It was him. In ocean blue robes covered in tiny gold shooting stars. His eyes gleaming and shinning with tears and sunshine.

She broke into another run and threw herself toward him but as soon as her legs began to move her feet lifted from the floor. She began gliding as quickly as she could run and she laughed. A loud chest heaving laugh that echoed through the empty spaces of the hall.  
She was happy again. She could feel.  
His face became clearer and clearer as she floated down at his feet. He looked younger somehow. There were still lines etched on his face, but there was something different. He looked more noble, stronger than ever before and he was glowing. Like an angel.

"Hello my darling" He smiled as silent tears poured down his face.

"Oh Albus …" She wrapped her arms around him almost knocking the wind from him. She needed to feel that he was there with her.  
"Shhhh …Minerva its all alright. I am here … and so are you apparently? Minerva .. What have you done?"  
He pulled her face away from his chest and cupped her face with his hands and stroked her tears away with his thumbs. She held onto his waist with her fingers. Not daring to let go.  
"I couldn't live … I couldn't live without you" She whispered.

"Oh Minerva … you sweet, sweet woman!" And he showered her face with kisses.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. ILOVE YOU!" he cried into the sunshine and she silenced him with another kiss.

Minerva felt her heart explode with love. This is where she belonged. Wrapped up in Albus' arms feeling his soft talented lips upon hers. In their heaven. Together.  
They were one .. One couldn't live without the other. But all that didn't matter now.

None of it mattered.

Nothing apart from the moment that they were caught in.

They love that they shared.

She was home.


End file.
